


[Podfic of] Gunshy

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bones, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a J2 AU based loosely off of Fox's Bones.</p><p>

<i>Special Agent Jared Padalecki's gut instinct is a pretty reliable indicator of a lot of things.</i></p>
<p>

<i>It lets him know when a suspect is lying through his teeth, whether a house is safe to walk through, and when he's about to step into a fire fight. It's only been really, stupidly wrong about a couple of things in his entire life, which is why Jared's surprised when, twenty minutes after the first time he takes Jensen Ackles into the field, he finds himself crouched underneath an FBI suburban, bleeding all over his suit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Gunshy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gunshy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83765) by Setissma. 



> My Podfic Big Bang entry! Check out the amazing cover art by [ctbn60](http://ctbn60.dreamwidth.org/) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2633183).

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1nBwmzT) [87.3 MB, zipped] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1rsgWtg) [98.5 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:25:45 


End file.
